memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt
Bilder Die Bilder sollten wie in Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land in der Zusammenfassung schöner verteilt mit Bildbeschreibungen eingebaut werden. -- Kai3k [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Kai3k|talk]] 18:05, 4. Okt 2005 (UTC) :Nun, an sich finde ich die Idee an sich gar nicht mal so schlecht, bin aber wie Kai der Meinung, dass sie eher dort eingebunden werden sollten, wo sie auch thematisch hingehört, sprich in die Zusammenfassung. --D47h0r 19:35, 4. Okt 2005 (UTC) ::Ich denke, dass mir das nun ganz gut gelungen ist. Allerdings müsste noch ein wenig am Erzählstil geschraubt werden, da hab ich g'rad nur unzureichend abgeholfen.--Ken Keeler 19:58, 4. Okt 2005 (UTC) :::Nach einer sprachlichen Überarbeitung hat dieser Artikel sogar durchaus Potential ein "exzellenter Artikel" zu werden. Inhaltlich ist doch soweit alles da, oder fehlt noch irgentetwas wesentliches an diesem Artikel?? --Kebron 15:50, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) Ich hab ihn jetzt nicht nochmal genau durchgesehen, aber er kommt auf jeden Fall in Frage. Wir bräuchten sowas wie ein Peer review. --Memory 18:56, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) Der Artikel hat auf jeden Fall das Potential zu einem "exzellenten Artikel" --D47h0r 19:27, 24. Okt 2005 (UTC) Eine Frage zum Film Vulkan liegt zig Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt und die Vulkanier hatte niemals Interesse an der Erde, aber warum in aller Welt können die Englisch bzw. menschliche Sprache? Ich freue mich über Interpretationen und Lösungsansätze. --85.72.63.39 02:43, 5. Nov 2005 (UTC) : Die MA ist nicht der Ort für Spekulationen, aber es ist davon auszugehen, dass die Vulkanier bei ihrem offiziellen Erstkontakt mit der Menschheit Universaltranslatoren entwickelt hatten. Zudem war es nicht der erste Kontakt von Vulkaniern mit den Menschen, wenn man den Erzählungen T'Pols (ENT: "Carbon Creek") Glauben schenken mag. Zudem hatte die Gruppe um T'Mir vorher im Orbit der Erde statistische Daten gesammelt. --KenKeeler -- Postfach 07:31, 5. Nov 2005 (UTC) Mich würde noch interessieren, wie es die Crew der Phoenix eigentlich geschafft hat, mit dem Teil zu landen, sodass am Ende sie und das Schiff noch heile waren? Zottamann 23:51, 13. Dez 2005 (UTC) kleine Ergänzung "Interessant ist auch die Tatsache, dass in der Szene, in der das Vulkanierschiff auf der Erde landet, kurz der Schauspieler von Spocks Vater Sarek Lenard zusehen ist. Überlegungen ob dies einen geschichtlichen Hintergrund hat bleiben offen." Dies ist mir letztens im Fernsehen aufgefallen. Da ich die DVD nicht habe, konnte ich mir die Stelle kein zweites Mal anschauen. Wenn jemand anderer Meinung ist, so möge er die Stelle nochmal genau betrachten. Die Idee dahinter, dass Sarek schon vor dem ersten Kontakt auf der Erde gewesen sein könnte, finde ich äußerst interessant. Schon allein darüber könnt man ne eigene Serie schaffen, die aber wohl Star Trek - Enterprise zu ähnlich wäre;) :*augenverdreh* Bitte lies dir mal den Artikel über Sarek durch. Das kann gar nicht sein, denn der wird erst noch 2164 geboren - der Erstkontakt findet erst 2063 statt... Selbst wenn Mr. Lenard kurz vor seinem Tod noch einmal einen Auftritt dort gehabt hätte, was ich jetzt mal gelinde gesagt zu bezweifeln wage, sagt das rein gar nichts über irgendeinen geschichtlichen Hintergrund aus. Der einzige, der bei der Landung so ähnlich aussieht wie eben Mark Lenard ist einer der Menschen, die die Landung mit Erstaunen verfolgen. :Dementsprechend entferne ich diese Information, da sie a) falsch ist (Mark Lenard hat keinen Auftritt im Film) und b) spekulativ ist bzw. zu Spekulationen verleitet. 00:12, 30. Okt 2006 (UTC) Entfernte Hintergrundinformationen Von den zuletzt hinzugefügten Hintergrundinformationen habe ich wieder drei entfernt: * Als die Defianz Pulsphaser abfeuert, soll die Millenium Falken aus Star Wars zu sehen gewesen sein. Erstens heißt es Defiant, zweitens ist das Unsinn, da der Millennium Falke als LucasArts-Schiff niemals in einem Paramount-Film auftauchen würde. * Die Souvereign-Klasse sollte eigentlich die Nova-Klasse sein. So eigentlich unhaltbar, da die Sovereign-Klasse ausdrücklich für die Kinofilme entworfen wurde, weshalb sie auch nicht in den Serien DS9 und VOY auftaucht. Wo kommt das her? Quelle? * Crusher Spruch "Aber im einundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert sind die Borg noch im Delta-Quadranten" ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass die Borg auch bald bei Voyager auftauchen würden. Dass die Borg im Delta-Quadranten "beheimatet" sind, wissen wir seit "Zeitsprung mit Q", also ist es nur logisch, dass die Borg irgendwann in Voyager aufgetaucht sind. 16:19, 10. Dez 2006 (UTC) ** Die Souvereign-Klasse sollte eigentlich die Nova-Klasse sein. :ich glaube das ist eine anspielung auf dashier. hat aber trotzdem hier nichts zu suchen --Shisma 16:26, 10. Dez 2006 (UTC) :: Das mit dem Millenium Falcon ist wohl auch richtig. In der MA/en steht: ::"A CGI model of the Millennium Falcon (created for the Star Wars special editions) was inserted into the Borg attack on Earth by John Knoll, an ILM visual effects manager. The ship is, however, indistinguishable." Müsste man mal suchen, ob man da noch was genaueres zu findet. --Kebron 16:59, 10. Dez 2006 (UTC) Wie dort steht: Es ist nicht zu sehen bzw. zu erkennen. Wenn es als Modell miteingefügt ist, sollte man es auch wirklich so reinschreiben. An der Stelle frage ich mich dann natürlich auch, was so ein blöder Unsinn (das Einfügen eines nutzlosen CGI-Modells, das Renderzeit kostet und damit effektive Kosten verursacht) soll, aber das ist wieder ein anderes Thema. 02:39, 11. Dez 2006 (UTC) Datas volle Funktionsfähigkeit Im Artikel wird ja nur vom Benutzen seiner sexuellen Funktionen in der Folge Gedankengift gesprochen. Aber was ist mit Datas erste Liebe? Hat man das vergessen, oder hat Lt. D'Sora Data nicht rangelassen? :Data spricht da von seinem sexuellen Kontakt mit Tasha Yar. Lt. D'Sora war in der Situation sie hatte erst eine Beziehung hinter sich und brauchte eher einen Mann zum kuscheln, reden usw halt eher einen Kumpeltyp und denke mal der Sex war ihr in diesem moment nicht so wichtig, deshalb gab es keinen Sexuellen Kontakt zwischen ihr und Data.--Klossi 09:21, 29. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Außerdem sieht man in der Folge keine Andeutung, dass sie ... zusammen eine Nacht verbringen ... oder so. Bei Tasha sieht man sie ja, wie sie Data in das Quartier "zieht" -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:14, 29. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::: Ich erinnere mich aber an den Satz "Schaa-haatz, ich bin daheim.". Ein gemeinsames Quartier könnte man also bezogen haben. --Mettmann 13:32, 29. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::: Ich hab beim ersten mal nicht signiert. ::Aber eine gemeinsame Nacht ist Spekulation. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:11, 30. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Script kann es sein das die handlung im orginalscripthttp://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/fc.txt extrem von der handlung des films abweicht? hab nur einige stellen gelesen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:37, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Immerhin heißt die Schiffsklasse der Enterprise-E noch "Nova-Klasse"--Bravomike 18:40, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::lustig, ich zitiere mal Die Technik der USS Enterprise: …Eines dieser neuen Raumschiffe wird vieleicht sogar das sechste sein, das den Namen Enterprise trägt, die NCC-1701-E. Das Sternenflottenkommando überdenkt durch das Weiterführende Raumschiff-Konstruktionsbüro bereits jetzt Pläne für die neue Nova-Klasse.… Eins der Konzepte für die neue Nova-Klasse schlägt vor, das sie ungefär 10 % geringeres Volumen haben sollte als die Galaxy-Klasse, dafür aber eine hybridisierte äußere Form. ::--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:53, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Quellen Hintergrundinformationen "Ethan Phillips, Ronald D. Moore, Brannon Braga und Jonathan Frakes (als Sänger) haben einen Cameo-Auftritt in der Holodeck-Szene. " Die ersten drei findet man ja, aber ich hab jetzt trotz Standbildkontrolle beim besten Willen keinen Jonathan Frakes finden können. Gibts dafür ne Quelle oder nen anderen Beleg? |-- Gono 10:21, 15. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Da niemand was belegen kann, werd ich Jonathan Frakes mal rausnehmen. |Gono Online-Filmdatenbank Der Online-Filmdatenbank-Link funktioniert nicht. Kann das jemand prüfen? Es wird immer ein /, angehängt.--Tobi72 19:03, 14. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab den / aus der Vorlage:OFDB entfernt, jetzt funktioniert der link hier, aber nicht, dass es jetzt woanders Probleme gibt...--Bravomike 14:38, 14. Feb. 2008 (EST) Zeitpunkt zu dem dieser Film spielt In der Folge 5x14 (Staffelmitte 5. Staffel ) von DS9 sagt Sisko: "SISKO A Dominion invasion of the Alpha Quadrant will affect Cardassia every bit as much as it will affect us. (a beat) Besides, we need all the help we can get. The Dominion picked a perfect time to invade. The Cardassian fleet is in shambles, the Romulans aren't much better off, and between the Klingon War and the latest Borg attack, Starfleet's spread pretty thin" Demnach muss der Borg-Angriff auf die Föderation schon in der ersten Hälfte von 2373 stattgefunden haben. --Mark McWire 15:12, 5. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Blinkende lichter? Die scheinbar zufällig blinkenden Lichter der Borg stellen Namen von Crewmitgliedern und Schauspielern im Morsecode dar. welche lichter?--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:53, 5. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Voyager Ich habe im Zusammenhang mit "Der erste Kontakt" eine Frage: Gibt es irgendeine Canoninformation, dass im Zuge der Ereignisse im Film auch die Voyager von der Änderung der Zeitlinie beeinflußt war? --CptnPicard 13:35, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :was meinst du damit? die alternative Zeitlinie die man kurz sieht, in der die Erde assimiliert ist? Ich denke mal das die Voyager in dieser Zeitlinie nicht existiert--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 09:32, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Genau das. Allerdings: Warum existieren dann die anderen Föderationsraumschiffe?--CptnPicard 09:41, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::man sieht keine anderen Föderationsschiffe in dieser Szene. Man sieht nur die Enterprise weil die wohl vor den Veränderungen der Zeitlinie geschützt war--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 10:12, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Synchronsprecher Weiß man, warum einige der Synchronsprecher (Jordi, Riker) ausgetauscht wurden? --Ingo T. 09:20, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Laut einigen Programmzeitschriften sollen die ursprünglichen Sprecher Beider hohe Gagenforderungen gestellt haben.--Logiker12 15:20, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Commander Worf Was ist das denn... da korrigiert man einen Fehler in der Datenbank da wird das wieder rückgängig gemacht? Hoffe das es eine Begründung dafür gibt. JTGarrett 21:29, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Worf hat den Rang eines Lieutenant Commanders, allerdings wird dieser Rang auch häufig mit Commander abgekürzt. Allerdings kann man den Rang auch an den Rangabzeichen sehen und diese belegen eindeutig, dass Worf den Rang eines Lieutenant Commanders hat. --Klossi 21:46, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Schade das ich kein gutes Bild davon finde. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Worf in einer Folge vor der Schlacht von Sektor 001 3 goldene Pins am Kragen hatte. Und das ist für mich eigentlich nen Commander. Ein Lieutenant Commander hat nur 2 goldene und einen schwarzen Pin. JTGarrett 22:32, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Worf ist zu der Zeit Lieutenant Commander, außerdem hat Worf den selben Rang bei der Serie DS9, welche ja zeitgleich zu dem Film spielt und in den nachfolgenden Kinofilmen hat Worf auch den Rang des Lieutenant Commander. Außerdem hier ein Bild aus dem Jahr 2375, also 2 Jahre nach dem Film hier sieht man eindeutig 2 volle und einen schwarzen Pin. --Klossi 05:25, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Die Argumentation von Klossi ist absolut zwingend und vollkommen ausreichend, wer aber doch noch einen Beweis aus dem Film will: http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/firstcontacthd/firstcontacthd0617.jpg; http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/firstcontacthd/firstcontacthd0624.jpg (via trekcore)--Bravomike 06:23, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::::Hatte ja in der Änderung auf seine Beförderung in hingewiesen. Eventuell hätte ich direkt, wie es Klossi bereits getan hatte, auch auf die Kurzform der Anrede hinweisen sollen, entschuldige JTGarrett. Ich hoffe, dass durch die Diskussion hier die Situation geklärt ist. Aber wenn du das Bild, auf dem Worf 3 goldene Pins trägt findest, dann zöger nicht, es hochzuladen, womöglich ist es ja nur eine Unachtsamkeit der Produktion. Etwas ähnliches war ja bei Chakotay bereits der Fall, siehe dazu auch Diskussion:Chakotay#Rang von Chakotay. --D47h0r Talk 08:38, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ich bin schon fleißig auf der Suche und schaue eh gerade die 5. Staffel DS9 die ja vor der Schlacht beginnt und danach endet. Mal schauen was ich rausfinde. Bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher das in der letzten Staffel wo alle in der Holosuite sind auch 3 goldene Pins zu sehen sind. Aber das wäre kein Beweis das er bei First Contact Commander war. Aber auch in der Datenbank wird Worf als max. Lt. Cmdr. eingestuft. Was ich gefunden habe ist das hier: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Worf Schaut mal unter seinem Bild. Da sind all seine Ränge eingetragen. Unter anderem auch "Commander (Star Trek: First Contact)". Entschuldigen brauchst dich net dafür @D47h0r. Denke ich suche erstmal Beweise die das definitiv bestätigen ;) JTGarrett 09:01, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::::Das sind allerdings 2 und nicht 3 Pins, dort ist er Lieutenant. --D47h0r Talk 09:06, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::::Also ich kann beim besten Willen keine konkrete Szene finden, in der Worf die Pins eines Commanders hat, lediglich des Lieutenant Commanders. Kann es sein, dass die Angabe in der WP schlicht nicht korrekt ist? --D47h0r Talk 09:16, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ich meinte auch unter dem Bild. Unterm Bild sind die Ränge angegeben. In der Liste ist unter anderem auch "Commander (Star Trek: First Contact)" vermerkt. JTGarrett 10:22, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :@JTGarrett nur weil in der englischen Wikepedia steht, dass Worf Commander ist, muss das nicht heißen das er es auch im Film ist. Wie bei der Memory Alpha so arbeiten auch bei Wikepedia nur Menschen und manchmal kommt es auch vor das sich halt Fehler einschleichen. Es wurde an verschiednen Aussagen von mir bzw von den Bildern welche Bravomike reingestzt hat eindeutig belegt, dass Worf nur Lieutenant Commander ist. Es wird nirgens erwähnt und gezeigt das Worf befördert bzw für die Serie DS9 wieder degradiert wurden ist. Da gibt es eindeutig keine Hinweise dazu Worf hat in diesem und auch in den weiteren Filmen den Rang eines Lieutenant Commander. --Klossi 16:14, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Auch identifiziert sich Worf beim Eingeben seiner Berechtigung, zum bestätigen der Selbstzerstörung, mit "Lt. Cmd. Worf"--9of17 (Diskussion) 12:41, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Audiodatei mitten im Text Ist es wirklich sinnvoll eine Audiodatei mitten in den Text zu stellen? Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, die Datei in die HGI oder unter Links zu stellen? Ich finde die an der Stelle mitten im Text störend.--Tobi72 15:17, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Kostüm Fehler Wenn das schon im Artikel steht hab ich es übersehen, aber ich glaube es steht noch nicht drin. Und zwar Trägt Worf in der Szene (nach dem Raumspaziergang) wo er von Picard von der Brücke Geworfen wird, nach dem Picard in als Feige bezeichnet wird und er Picard darauf droht, seinen Schultergurt nicht. Als Lilly und Picard aus dem Besprechungsraum kommen (nach dem Picard seine Schiffchen zerbrochen hat) den Gurt wider.Kirk ARC (Diskussion) 20:04, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :das ist ein fehler? -- 20:56, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich wüste sonst Keine Szene in Ganz Star Trek mit Worf (außer die Vorszene in den Raumanzügen und die eine Szene in der Worf verpennt (in einem Film) wo er den Gurt nicht trägt.) auch müsste er den Gurt ja unter dem Raumanzug nicht getragen haben, als man die Raumanzüge wieder ausgezogen hat den Schultergurt in dem Umkleide Raum vergessen haben mit Picard auf die Brücke gegangen sein, dort mit Picard geschritten haben und während der 2-5 Minuten die Lilly brauchte um Picard zu Vernunft zu bringen, wider in den Rau zurück den Gurt geholt haben und wider auf der Brücke erschienen sein bevor Picard den Besprechungsraum verlassen hat. Ok das Worf die Brücke verlassen hat ist ja noch Plausibel immer hin hatte er den Befehl "Runter von meiner Brücke" aber dann mit dem Schultergurt zurück auf die Brücke? das wäre ja Befehlsverweigerung und das Steht den Klingonen mit ihrer Ehre nicht. Außerdem hätte Worf wohl eher den Sicherheits Leuten im Kampf gegen die Borg geholfen anstatt sich um den Gurt Gedanken zu machen. Ich weiß das ist zwar größtenteils Spekulation aber alles andere ist auch unplausibel, ich denke das ist ein FehlerKirk ARC (Diskussion) 22:31, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Kommando zurück ich sehe Grade wo der Sicherheitsoffizier auf die Brücke kommt hat Worf den Gurt in der Hand. Datei:Platzhalter gelöschte Datei.jpg Kirk ARC (Diskussion) 22:38, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten " Lily antwortet Picard, nachdem sie diesem seinen Phaser zurückgibt, dass dies ihre "erste Strahlenkanone" sei, obwohl sie den Phaser niemals zuvor feuern sah und nicht weiß, dass er Strahlen abgibt." Muss sie denn wissen, dass das Teil Strahlen abgibt? Ray Gun/Strahlenkanone ist doch einfach nur ein umgangssprachlicher Begriff für eine futuristische Waffe. Dass es sich um eine solche handelt, erkennt man ja an der Form und wird durch Picards Reaktion und seine Aussage, dass sie ihn mit der höchsten Einstellung vaporisiert hätte, bestätigt. Ergo keine Ungereimtheit. 212.37.167.29 19:30, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Da sie Data im Raketensilo mit einem Maschinengewehr beschießt, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass die Strahlenwaffen kennt. Falls doch, so bitte ich um eine Szene, die dies bezeugt. Zudem hat sie bis zu dieser Szene keinen Phaser ö.ä. in Aktion gesehen. Dass man eine Strahlenkanone "erkennt" impliziert, dass man bereits eine gesehen hat. Auch äußert Lily diesen Satz, bevor Picard sie auf die maximale Leistung anspricht. -- 19:46, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) ::Ich muss den Einwand aber recht geben. Seit der ersten "primitiven" Science Fiction in den 30ern werden futuristische Waffen gerne mit "Strahlenkanone" gleichgesetzt. Es gab in den 50ern sogar eine echte Strahlenkanone: Die erste Fernbedienung. Und die basierte wiederum auf die Strahlenpistole aus einem Sci-Fi Film (oder Serie). Außerdem, gab es nicht auch in ENT mal so eine Nennung in der Art? 84.159.79.27 20:58, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :Wir müssen bedenken, Lily lebt im 21. Jahrhundert (2063) und im Vergleich dazu spielt ENT im 22. Jahrhundert. Lily sagt bei ihrer Konfrontation mit Picard, dass sie "irgendwelche Knöpfe" drückt, ergo weiß sie nicht was ein Phaser ist. Heutiger Vergleich: Ich weiß was ein Abzug ist, aber nicht, was eine Pistole ist. Da passt die Logik einfach nicht. Ok, nachdem ich das Transkript gelesen habe, sagt Picard, er hätte vaporisiert werden können, daraufhin sagt Lily, es sei ihre erste Strahlenwaffe ("ray gun"). Ich hatte das anders herum in Erinnerung. Das verstärkt aber nochmals den Eindruck, dass sie erst durch Picards Wort begreift, was sie da eigentlich in der Hand hatte. Und ich weiß nicht, warum jetzt auf die Etymologie der 30er Jahre eingegangen wird. Ein Raumschiff war damals ein silbernes, rundes "UFO". Die gegebenen Fakten im Film (und auch nur daher, da Lily keine weiteren Auftritte in Star Trek hat) geben diverse Hinweise darauf, dass Lily nicht weiß, was ein Phaser ist. -- 22:12, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) :: Ich habe auch nicht behauptet, dass sie wüsste, was ein Phaser ist. Eben deswegen sagt sie "Strahlenkanone" dazu. "Strahlenkanone" ist Umgangssprache für "futuristische Energiewaffe" und lässt nicht darauf schließen, dass sie wüsste, was da konkret vorne rauskommt. Der Standpunkt, dass es sich deswegen um eine inhaltliche Ungereimtheit handelt, ist auf jeden Fall strittig und sollte damit nicht als Fakt in einer Enzyklopädie dargestellt werden. Die Aussage Picards, die Enterprise habe 24 Decks und der Bericht des Sicherheitsoffiziers, die Borg hätten Decks 11 bis 28 erobert, ist da viel eindeutiger als Ungereimtheit. 212.37.167.29 20:48, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) "Zefram Cochran" Also, entweder hat MA den Namen falsch geschrieben, und alle anderen auch, oder die Produktion hat einen Fehler gemacht, im Abspann des Filmes steht nämlich "Zefram Cochran". --78.35.59.64 22:22, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC) :In der MA/en kann ich auch höchstens eine Weiterleitung auf Cochrane finden. Auch sonst deutet alles darauf hin, dass hier in den Credits ein Schreibfehler vorliegt, da ebenfalls Romane und Comics den Namen Cochrane führen. -- 22:41, 18. Nov. 2017 (UTC)